


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°15 : « Throne »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [15]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, Krennso, M/M, Republic Futures Program, Song Fic (Kind of), Throne - Bring Me The Horizon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Orson Krennic avait surmonté tous les obstacles qui avaient été dressés devant lui, pour atteindre l'un des plus hauts échelons de l'Empire. Seulement, dans sa quête de pouvoir, il avait grillé quelques plumes...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Une suggestion de musique pour ce drabble : « Throne » de Bring Me The Horizon ;) vu que le texte est amplement basé dessus.

Orson Krennic n'était pas de la même naissance que la majorité des hauts officiers de la République – puis de l'Empire –, et il avait dû lutter toute sa vie pour grimper les échelons, depuis le _Republic Futures Program_ jusqu'au titre de Directeur des recherches en armes avancées.

Des obstacles, il en avait rencontrés – d'autres officiers peu envieux de le voir réussir. Ses talents et ses connexions – parfois aussi son franc-parler – avaient fait tomber toutes ces barrières. Chaque critique l'avait forgé, et permis de construire son « trône » dans l'un des postes les plus importants de l'Empire.

Il avait basé une grande partie de sa carrière sur la réussite du projet « Étoile de la Mort »... mais lorsque Galen Erso s'était enfui, Krennic s'était retrouvé en passe de tout perdre. Son meilleur ami l'avait trahi, brisé sa promesse de le soutenir coûte que coûte, et cette désertion, si elle l'avait déjà ébranlé au niveau émotionnel, avait manqué de détruire tout ce qu'il avait passé tant de temps à construire.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un pari risqué, Orson... et après avoir pensé qu'il l'avait gagné, il avait définitivement tout perdu.


End file.
